star_pillarfandomcom-20200216-history
Forest-Kingdom of Juddauril
The Forest-Kingdom of Juddauril was a state in the western extremities of the continent of Nuimucand. The complete Juddaur peninsula lay within its borders. Juddauril bordered (clockwise, around the ninth century AGC) the Republic of Amauta, the Kingdom of Lihanna and the Republic of Moava. History It isn't exactly known what (if?) inhabited the lands of the Juddaur peninsula before the Forest-Kingdom came to be. Scholars have proposed several different hypotheses, but the at least agree on the fact that the Forest-Kingdom itself was conceived before 0 AGC, and competes with the Empire of Musumenna for the title of longest statehood on the continent. What ís known, however, is that humans only started to (re)populate(?) its southern Marches in the later decades of the first century AGC or early in the second, where before the only sentient creatures there were probably the treants. Interaction with neighbouring states was very sparse during the first century AGC, as the Forest-Kingdom had a lot of internal problems, among which the most prominent was the onset of civil unrest between the royalist treants and the fenangi, a sentient race of sporelings living mostly in the northern and western regions of the Kingdom. This relative isolation came to an end when Forest-Queen Helvanîn resolved the issue after a short Civil War (97 AGC-101 AGC), and granted autonomy within the Kingdom to the fenangi, and peace was brokered between her and their leader, Sporelord Men'laus. Afterwards, there was room for other priorities, a lot of which stretched beyond the borders of the realm. In 166 AGC, a royal envoy was sent to the capital of the Republic of Moava to sign the Tready of Lassul, which asserted the friendship and mutual aid of Moava, Lihanna and Juddauril. Juddauril has sent troops to both Lihanna and Moava on multiple occasions, and those have returned the favour when the Forest-Kingdom was attacked by Amauta fenangi (unaligned to those within the Kingdom) from the north in 424 AGC, during the conflict that would later be called the Autumn of Spores. In 267 AGC an amendment was added to the Treaty of Lassul (101 years after the first one), which now included the newly formed Republic of Vidoa. Naturally the Forest-Kingdom upheld diplomatic relations with said state from that moment on. Geography On the border with Moava were the Alnertavelli Wetlands, at the mouth of the Alnertavel river. These were in turn the southern reaches of the Juddauril Marches, a region of relatively open forests and woodland in the southeastern one-fifth of the state. These Marches gradually give way to the dense forests of the interior. The Forest-Kingdom is mostly a mixed forest, with pineforests on the higher altitudes and to the northeast, on the Ruudauril Plateau. The coastal forests and the interior of the tip of the peninsula are dominated by towering redwoods, often cloaked in mist for days or even weeks on end. The true interior of the woods are thick, largely impenetrable and consist mostly of deciduous trees, a lot of which are ancient. The human settlements are mostly in the Marches, which are more easy to navigate, and there are also some of them on the Ruudauril Plateau to the north. A few of them dot the coastline, but most of those are very modest in size. Further towards the inner forests of the peninsula, there are only a few hunting lodges and a few hermit huts or caves. The northwestern and northern forests are also home to the dwellings of the fenangi; especially in the border regions with the Amauta Republic. The broad "core" of the Forest-Kingdom is where most of the treants live, and is also where the capital Helvanînas lies, encircled by the Nunairil Mountains on almost all sides. The capital is mostly inhabited by treants, but there are fenangi and human quarters as well (the humans that have mastered the skill of being able to safely traverse the forest are called woodwalkers). In the center of Helvanînas lives the monarch, Forest-Queen Helvanîn, who has ruled the Kingdom for centuries (before 0 AGC at least). Behind the capital lies a forest valley of crystalline trees, which is unheard of anywhere else on the continent.Category:Locations